Go After Her
by xxcabalinaxx
Summary: Set during 5x01. Jenny/Gibbs. Tony/Jeanne. "Tony, I would have given anything for Jethro to come after me."


**TITLE:** Go After Her

**AUTHOR:** xxCabalinaxx

**CHARACTERS/PAIRING:** Jenny Shepard/ Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo/Jeanne Benoit, Team + Ducky

**GENRE:** Romance, Angst

**PROMPT:** 2.04 Lt. Jane Doe (Ducky) "One of the modern marvels of air travel. Miss one flight, there are numerous others from which to choose."

**SUMMARY:** "Tony, I would have given ianything/i for Jethro to come after me."

**WARNINGS:** angst, mention of past major depression

**NOTES: **So I have no idea in what order Jenny and Gibbs did their undercover stuff in Europe so I'm guessing here. And I can't remember the exact episode this would take place in/after but this is set the day that Jeanne was at NCIS and asked Tony if any of it was real and he lies and says "No". First episode of season 5 I believe. Maybe?

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine. Never has been. Never will be. *wails*

* * *

Jenny stood almost motionless on the catwalk overlooking the NCIS bullpen. Her hands rest on the cool metal railing, green eyes watching solemnly as her agents sat at their desks working quietly. It was late; almost everyone had gone home for the night. Everyone except the dream team. McGee, Ziva, and Tony were sitting at their desks working on whatever tasks Gibbs had left them. Tony was disturbingly quiet, but to her, that was no surprise. Not after what she'd put him through. McGee opened his mouth to say something a few times but no words emerged. Ziva just kept shooting worried glances in Tony's direction; he didn't notice. Gibbs was no where to be seen in the bull pen.

Jenny looked to the clock hanging just above the door that led to the antechamber before her office. Sighing softly, she headed back to her desk. There was no point in just standing there. She should be getting work done. Lord only knows where all the paperwork that ends up on her desk comes from but there is always a stack of something waiting for her approval. Picking up her glasses off the corner of her desk, Jenny sat down and slid the top sheet from the top of her inbox and onto the desktop. She tried. She really did. But, everything seemed to blur and all she could think of was Tony. Saying she fucked up was an understatement.

Giving up for now, she left her office that she had fought so hard for and moved along the catwalk and down the stairs, her heels making little noise on the carpeted floor. Ducky had emerged from the lower level of autopsy and was sitting at Gibbs's desk, one of the few who were allowed that privilege. He watched her descent but said nothing as she stopped in front of Tony's desk.

"Tony."

"Yes, Director?" His voice was completely devoid of emotion.

"What are you doing?"

"Finishing this report Ma'am." Blank eyes looked up at her and her heart constricted a little.

"No, Tony, what are you doing here?"

"I just told you Ma'am. I'm-"

"Tony, I'm sorry." She interrupted.

"Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness." His reply was so automatic that she almost smiled.

"I know the Gibbs-isms, Tony. And this is different."

"I don't know what you're talking about Ma'am."

"Enough with the formal shit, Tony."

"Tony, go after her! I know that I fucked up. But, please, Tony, don't make the same mistake I did. Don't let her just leave." Jenny urged him. She could feel the eyes on her after her revelation. She looked down for a moment to try and collect herself.

"I know that you know Jethro and I were together years ago, when I was on his team. You know we did undercover work in Europe. And I think you also know that I was the one to leave."

He started at her, slight confusion visible only to her in his eyes. He nodded so she continued.

"He called me Shannon."

There was an almost collective gasp from behind her but she ignored it. This was about Tony, not about her and Jethro's past.

"I don't think he even realized it. We were at our apartment in Paris, and I was trying to find something in the kitchen and I asked him where it was. His answer was, 'I don't know Shannon, I'm not the one who put them away.'"

She leant against the half wall next to Tony's desk. She needed the support. "After that, everything changed. I was terrified. I was so in love with him that it hurt at times, and to find out that he had this whole other side that I'd never known about...it hurt, and scared the hell out of me too. I had to get away after that. I wrote him that stupid letter, thinking he'd see through it, through me, and would come after me, knock some sense into me. I never thought things would end like that. Why would I end it after all we'd been through? I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I just wanted him to come and tell me that he loved me and that I was being foolish. When he didn't...God, it almost killed me. Tony, if you love her, you can't let things end like that. You need to find her and make things right."

"I don't even know where she is." Tony said roughly.

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Bull." If Tony knew Jeanne as well as Jenny thought he did, then he knew exactly where she'd be, all her hiding places and where she would go if she was upset or felt threatened.

"I missed the plane." He admitted after a minute.

"One of the modern marvels of air travel. Miss one flight, there are numerous others from which to choose." Ducky said from Gibbs's desk.

Jenny slammed her hands down on Tony's desk catching his attention. The agent looked up at her in mild surprise. She could feel the tears on her face, but she couldn't bring herself to wipe them away. Her breath caught in her throat as she murmured brokenly, "Tony, I would have given _anything_ for Gibbs to come after me."

Their eyes were locked for a long moment before he was shoving his chair back and grabbing his keys and running to the stairwell. The elevator would be too slow.

Jaws dropped and sounds of shock came from McGee and Ziva. Ducky smiled broadly and the three shared a look of surprise mixed with a bit of awe. They looked back to the director, but she was gone.

No one saw Gibbs standing in the door way to the back staircase on his way back up from Abby's lab.

Upstairs, Jenny let the tears roll as she packed up the necessary papers and files into her briefcase, shutting down her computer and turning the lights off. Getting everything done so she could finally go home for the night. She slid her arms into the sleeves of her jacket and slipped the shoulder strap of her leather briefcase over her head so it was resting on the opposite shoulder.

In no mood or mental state to see anyone, she took the back staircase down to the parking garage, bypassing the few people who were at the Navy yard this late at night.

Jenny pulled the keys to her car from her purse, for once able to go home on her own since she'd dismissed her detail for a few days. Company was no desired now. Even the unobtrusive and almost invisible company her protection provided.

Jenny pressed a button on her key chain and the lights on her dark hunter green SUV blinked at her. She was about a hundred feet away when she felt a hand at her elbow. His touch was so familiar to her that she the thought to panic or react never crossed her mind. She stopped, but didn't bother turning. "What do you want Jethro?"

All her barriers were down and she just wasn't up to dealing with him now. His silence was only annoying now and she spun around to face him, his silver hair catching in the low lights of the parking garage. His blue eyes were dark but she didn't need the light to see their brilliance.

He stepped towards her, taking her hands in his larger weathered ones, causing her purse to slip down onto her forearm. His thumb stroked the back of her hand gently and for a few minutes they stood there in silence. "Jethro," she finally asked. "What are you doing?"

"Coming after you."


End file.
